No Boundaries
by Gaara's Little Girl
Summary: Carlisle Hale, a former cop turned doctor, is deeply in debt. Now, the mob wants its money back... but he doesn't have it. So the mob kidnaps his 5-year old son. Now, Carlisle is on the adventure of a lifetime to rescue his son... but will it be too late?
1. Chapter One: Mr L

**A Note from Mr. L****: Good evening. Welcome to "No Boundaries", Gaara's Little Girl's newest story. We do hope that you will enjoy, and leave plenty of reviews.**

**Disclaimer (For the whole story)****: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters mentioned….**

No Boundaries

Chapter One: Mr. L

The dimly lit room was heavy with an uncomfortable silence. The black walls dripped with thick layers of a slimy liquid, and dried blood. On one end of the room, there was a medium-sized, oak table, behind which, sat a tall man in a fur coat and dark glasses. Two muscular men stood on either side of him, their arms crossed, their pale skin almost glowing against the black of their suits, which were embossed with a single golden letter 'L'.

A metal door on the opposite end of the room, burst open, and a tall, dark-haired man was dragged in. His brown hair was matted and it stuck to his sweaty forehead, as his eyes flicked from the door, to the man behind the table. The man in fur leaned forward, dark eyes glittering behind his shades.

"Well, well…. Mr. Cullen," he said, "So kind of you to join us. Please... have a seat,"

The man was thrown to the ground, and the man in fur leaned back in his chair and put his leather boots on the table before him.

"So," he said, his deep, rich voice tinged with malice.

"What is this _ridiculous _story about you loosing my money, Edward? May I call you Edward?"

"I… I-I…."

"Never mind. I'm going to do it anyways," the man in fur said, his slight French accent softening, as he lowered his voice.

"Now, Edward," he said, softly, in an almost fatherly tone, "I'm going to give you ten seconds to hand over my money… then you can lick my boots clean while I decide whether or not to shoot you,"

"B-but….. but I…. sir… I-I don't have the money!"

There was a long, painful silence, as the man in fur slowly took his feet from the table, and leaned forward, removing his glasses, so Edward could clearly see his captor's eyes.

"What?"

His voice was cold, and his eyes glinted murderously. Edward swallowed hard.

"I…. I-I don't-"

The man in fur sighed and leaned back in his chair and held out a hand. A bodyguard placed a golden pistol in his hand, and Edward let loose a small moan.

"Sir please! Please….. no… I'll…. I'll get you the money! I-I can…. I…. I'll-"

"I'm afraid, Mr. Cullen, that your time is up. You do not have my money, and you weren't very useful to begin with. I am finished with you. You will not receive another chance."

"Sir, please!" Edward cried, throwing himself at the man's feet.

"Please!"

The man looked down at Edward's tear-stained face, before he put his glasses back on. He seemed to consider.

"Hmm… no."

A shot rang out, and Edward fell to the ground, dead. Blood spattered against the walls and floor, and the man in fur sighed.

"Would one of you kindly remove him? And could someone get a mop?" he said, bored. Bodyguards dragged the corpse away, and the man sighed.

"Someone go and pay Mr. Cullen's family a….. visit. Then see how much the house is worth. I've always wanted a nice place in the suburbs…." he said to himself.

"And would someone PLEASE get this shit cleaned up? Pick it up ladies! I do NOT want his brain-juice all over my floor!"

The man sighed again as the metal door re-opened, and a thin, handsome young blonde man entered.

"James, darling," he said, stretching out a heavily jeweled hand for the man to kiss, "Where have you been hiding?"

James gave a wicked smile, and his blue eyes flashed as he handed the man a stack of papers.

"This just came in," he said, "A new client…. Seems that a Mr. Carlisle Hale, has forgotten this month's payments…."

The man in fur stared down at the picture of a man in his mid-forties, with wavy blonde hair, and sea-green eyes. He looked a bit like a movie star.

The man smiled.

"Carlisle, eh? I remember him. Well, I daresay it's about time we pay him a visit….."

James bowed, a murderous grin on his face.

"As you wish….."

**Author's Note****: Hey! So I hope that you like this story so far! Please, please, PLEASE let me know what you think! :) REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Perfect

**Author's Note:**** Hey everyone! Okay, so no reviews yet… that's fine. Hopefully I'll get some this time! I don't care if they're nice or not, I just want to know what you think….. Please R&R!**

No Boundaries

Chapter Two: Perfect

Carlisle Hale walked out of the hospital and headed towards where the Forks Day Care Center was located. He could have taken the car, but he had promised it to his daughter earlier that morning, and had ended up walking to work. Not that it mattered, because Carlisle enjoyed the exercise, and his 5-year old son, Jasper, would be happy to see him, car or no car.

Jasper was a very happy child. He was curious and easily excitable, but incredibly bright. He had scraggly, dirty blonde hair, which he refused to cut or pull back. He simply allowed it to hang loosely around his cheeks, so that it framed his pale face. His eyes were almond-shaped, and a brilliant emerald green, while his tiny, red lips, formed a slight, teasing pout. He had inherited both traits from his mother, Esme.

Esme….

Carlisle put a hand in his pocket and fingered his wallet with a sigh. He had a photo of his late wife on the right-hand side, next to his credit cards.

He had temporarily lost it, after his wife's death, and had gone on a drinking and gambling spree… two habits that he had found devastatingly addictive.

Carlisle shook his head, as the day care came into view.

_'Best not to dwell on the past'_ he thought, pushing open the doors. He was immediately greeted with the smell of chocolate chip cookies, and the sound of children's laughter. Carlisle smiled as he looked around the light blue room. Toys covered the floor, and half-painted finger paintings littered the tiny plastic tables. There were stickers and drawings on the walls, while backpacks and jackets spilled out of small wooden cubbies. Little boys chased each other around the room, while girls in braids played tea party, or house.

Suddenly a little red blur had Carlisle by the legs, and he looked down to see a little girl in a red dress, with a shock of black hair. She grinned at him and she smiled back.

"Hello Alice,"

"Hiya!" the girl said, cheerily.

"She quickly climbed up his leg and deposited herself into Carlisle's arms, still grinning.

"Did ya bring us any more polly-man stuff to play with?" she asked, hopefully. Carlisle smiled weakly.

"Police-man, Alice. Not polly-man. And no, I didn't…. I keep telling you, I don't work there anymore…. Remember?"

Alice made a face, and giggled.

"I know," she said. Carlisle smiled at her.

"Tell you what," he said, " Why don't you tell me where Jasper is, and I'll give you a piggy-back ride over there, okay?"

Alice grinned and scrambled onto his back, before pointing outside to the playground.

"Jazzy's on the swings," she said, clinging to Carlisle. He smiled, and took her outside, circling the playground twice, so as to give her a good ride, before walking over to the swings.

Alice climbed down and wandered away, as Carlisle waved to his son.

"Daddy!" Jasper shrieked, jumping down from the swing and hugging his father. Carlisle picked him up and spun him around, smiling.

"And how were you today? Did you have fun?" he asked, lifting Jasper onto his shoulder.

"Yeah!" Jasper said, grinning, "I played space-man with Tommy, and then we played King of the Mountain…. AND I got to hold the baby rabbit that Mrs. Keating brought to class today!"

Carlisle laughed and listened as his son continued to babble. He picked up Jasper's things, said goodbye to his teachers, and left.

Jasper talked non-stop the entire way, and was still talking as Carlisle put him down in his racecar bed.

"-and I played in the sand box, and I-"

"Yes, yes, son…. That's wonderful… Why don't you tell me more at dinner, okay? Daddy has a headache…." Carlisle said, giving his son an exasperated smile. He left Jasper to play with his action figures, and he went downstairs into his study.

He sat down and started to read. A few hours later, his daughter, Rosalie, came home and kissed him on the cheek.

Carlisle couldn't help but smile. Life was great. He had a loving family, a beautiful house, and a job he loved. What more could he ask for? Life was perfect.

For now…

**Author's Note:**** So? What did you think? Leave a review, and let me know! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Video Chat

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Here's the new chapter! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! :) Please remember to R&R!**

No Boundaries

Chapter Three: Video Chat

Carlisle sat in his study, his desk lamp illuminating the pages of an old medical book. His computer sat open before him, the shiny screen casting a greenish light around the dark room.

It was 10:30 at night. The children were sleeping, and the house was silent.

A small 'ping' brought Carlisle's attention from the book to the computer, where a box had appeared.

"You have a new video-chat request! Will you accept a message from: Sender Unknown?" the computer chirped. Carlisle sighed. He was far too tired to talk, but he clicked, 'Accept', anyways.

Another box appeared, and Carlisle, who had looked back to his book, heard a small, irritated cough. He looked up, and felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Laurent…" he whispered, his voice hoarse. The man in fur smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"Long time no see, Mr. Hale," he said.

"It's been, what? Two years?

Carlisle said nothing, but kept his eyes level with Laurent's. Laurent sighed, and adjusted his fur coat.

"Why doesn't anyone ever want to small talk? Honestly, it's been two years, and I don't even get a 'how have you been'? Really? Now that's just cold," he said, pouting.

"Maybe you should have picked a different profession," Carlisle said, coldly. Laurent gave a bark of laughter that sent chills down Carlisle's spine.

"Yes…. Perhaps…" he said. He shifted in his sear and clasped his hands in front of him.

"Right, well… You know why I'm here, don't you? Two years ago, you lost QUITE a bit of money, which, I graciously repaid the casinos FOR YOU…. _And, _partially because you had just lost your wife, God rest her soul…. And partially, because I liked you, I cut you a deal, didn't I? $800 a month until you paid me back in full, right?"

When Carlisle did not respond, Laurent glared and shouted, "Damn it Carlisle! If I ask you a question, you answer it! Understand?"

"I-I understand," Carlisle said, shakily. Laurent settled back, and smiled, spreading his arms wide.

"Well…. It has been almost TWO MONTHS since your last payment…. So I have only one question for you…. Where's my money?"

Carlisle swallowed hard and looked away.

"I…. don't have it," he said, slowly.

"Things have been a bit tight anyways, and-"

"Damn it Carlisle, I've given you plenty of time!" Laurent barked.

"My patience is running out! I want my money back…. ALL of it!"

Carlisle paled.

"Wh-what? Laurent, y-you can't be serious!"

"Oh, I'm serious alright. _Dead _serious. I've only received $19,000 from you. Nineteen thousand out of fifty. That's not good Carlisle…. Not good at all. I want my money back…. All $31,000 of it. You have one week, got it?"

"Or what?"

The words hung in the still air, and for a moment, Laurent seemed too stunned to answer. Then, he started to laugh. A bone-chilling, blood-curdling laugh.

"Or what? Do you even know who I am? I could-"

He suddenly stopped, his eyes fixed on something just behind Carlisle. Carlisle turned, following Laurent's gaze, and his eyes fell on the family portrait. It had been taken the previous Christmas, and Carlisle held Jasper in his arms, while Rosalie leaned against his shoulder, smiling.

"What a nice little family you have…. Such a fine young son… and such a _beautiful _daughter…" Laurent said, softly. Carlisle felt a sudden chill, and fear gripped his heart.

"So long, Mr. Hale," Laurent said, mockingly. The video-chat closed, leaving nothing but a dark screen.

Carlisle buried his head in his hands and fought the urge to cry. He had one week to come up with $31,000…. Or else.

Sighing, Carlisle went to his room and crawled into bed. He lay awake all night, tossing and turning until the dawn, when he finally fell into a restless sleep, where he dreamed of his wife, his children, and a man in a large, fur coat.

**Author's Note: So? I really hope you liked it! Please review to let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Paranoid

**Author's Note: Hey! So…. This chapter is dedicated to the four people who read the last chapter…. Please review! I've written loads of chapters, but there's no point in posting if there's no one to read them…. So review! :)**

No Boundaries

Chapter Four: Paranoid

One week came and went, but Carlisle still did not have Laurent's money. All day, he waited for the call, but none came.

He lay awake all night in a cold sweat, images of the horrors Laurent would conduct swimming through his mind.

_"Such a __**beautiful**__ daughter"_

The words danced through his head, and Carlisle felt a jolt of fear. _Rosalie. . ._

Rosalie was his 17-year old daughter. She had long, golden hair that cascaded down her back like a river of curls. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, like her mother's, but she still had her father's 'movie-star' charm. Her perfect hourglass figure made her more than noticeable.

She would have made the perfect target for Laurent.

The next morning, Carlisle insisted on driving both of his children to school. The entire way, he gave Rosalie at least a hundred safety tips, and constantly reminded her to avoid strangers.

Even as he pulled up to her school and kissed her goodbye, Carlisle was on high alert. He watched her enter the building, waited a few minutes to see if anything happened, and, deeming it safe, left to take Jasper to Day-Care.

Throughout the work day, Carlisle was distracted. He constantly check the clocks, and sent Rosalie dozens of text messages and e-mails, begging her to stay safe and to remain alert. Twice, he actually drove up to her school, and checked with her teachers and principle to make sure she was alright.

After work, Carlisle drove as fast as he could, and picked Rosalie up from school.

"Dad, what's wrong?" she asked, closing the car door behind her.

"You've been acting weird all day. . ."

Carlisle gave her a weak smile and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's nothing, sweetheart," he said. He knew Rosalie could tell he was lying, but she let it drop.

Carlisle pulled up to Jasper's Day Care Center, and got out of the car. He turned to Rosalie and gave her a serious look.

"Stay in the car, ok? Lock all the doors and windows, and hold onto your thickest, heaviest textbook. . . I'll be right back,"

"Dad. . ." Rosalie said, a hint of fear creeping into her voice.

"What-"

"I'm just going to get your brother," her father said. Rosalie gave him a frightened look, before quickly doing as he asked.

Carlisle entered the day care, and walked up to the teacher, Mrs. Keating.

"Good afternoon. . . I'm here to pick up my son," he said, smiling politely. The dumpy, grey-haired woman looked up at him in surprise, and Carlisle suddenly felt that something was very wrong.

"You mean Jasper? Why, his older brother James picked him up over an hour ago! Said you wouldn't be home until very late. . ." she said.

Carlisle felt the color drain from his face, and the breath caught in his throat. Seeing the obvious alarm on Carlisle's face, Mrs. Keating reached into her pocket, and fished out a small card.

"He did leave this though. . . Very strange. . . I never knew you had another son!"

"I don't," Carlisle said, taking the card. As he looked at it, tears welled up in his eyes, and he felt as though his heart had stopped.

He slipped the card into his pocket, refusing to look at the golden 'L' on the black background, and left. As he approached the car, Rosalie ran out to meet him.

"Dad? What's going on? Where's Jasper?"

"H-he's gone. . ."

Rosalie stopped dead in her tracks, looking confused and frightened.

"Wh-what?"

"He's gone, Rose," Carlisle said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Your brother's been kidnapped. . ."

**Author's Note: So? What did you think? Hopefully the story will become more interesting, now that Laurent's finally in control, and Jasper's gone…. Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
